Black, and Green
by httyd-bh6-fangirl
Summary: Huge, AU. Ted is just an average citizen, until he meets a girl that will open up his world, and change his life view completely. Ted X OC


**hey guys this is an Idea I've had for along time, am gonna use my OC Allie a lot, she'll be in all my Lorax fanfics.**

The year 2019 a new religion was invented Naturalism. Naturalism, is kind of like Christianity, only their god is a goddess her name is Terra, goddess of the earth. According to their religion Terra created Naturalists, as their champions to teach man kind how to take care of the environment, Naturalist, believe that their mission as a member of their religion, is to keep the earth safe, and good. They only use recyclable items, they consider sinful to take a shower longer than fifteen minutes, they must use resources wisely, and do every in their power to stop someone from destroying, the environment.

In 2034, many changes happened. First of all the thneeds became so popular, almost everyone had one, Global warming had altered the electricity, so they found an alternative, making electricity out of timber. These changes altered many Naturalist, which lead them to having many things like protests raging peaceful, to aggressive ,stand-ins, even mobs attacking Choppers while at work (which was the most common action). These acts lead, to mistrust, discrimination, and even brutality, and aggression towards Naturalists. To make matters worse, workers fear of harm, or death with all these attacks, and they felt frustrated because Naturalists, are making it hard to cut trees. Even the biggest Timber power companies were loosing a lot of workers, and have grown so desperate, that. most companies even hired teenagers that came from poor families, only paying the 5% of what they would earn in any regular job. People called these acts 'inhumane', 'ignorance towards another religion's belief', 'lack of empathy towards our young people', or 'stupid'. The economy went down, and the town had fallen into chaos.

The year 2039 the government took decision on how to fix these acts, laws were enforced to fix the town, all naturalists were forced to live in neighborhoods, any religious in general activity outside of home, or church became illegal, and all citizens ages 12-17 (except for naturalists, upper class citizens, and children of government officials) are forced to work for timber power companies.

Even after these changes, protest formed young workers (who want to be treated better, or believe that what they are doing is wrong), and naturalist against this companies, and aggression towards Naturalists has not lessen over the years, but instead it has grown stronger. In 2040 many Christian churches believed this was an outrage, and both sides were wrong, because these changes are damaging the environment, and teaching young people sinful things, since companies arm their workers with gun I case of protests, even teach them how to use their lumber ax, or saw as a weapon. They among other religions who were angry about the rule that no religious activity outside of home or church is allowed. These changes didn't even eradicate attacks on lumber power workers by Naturalists, it just barely lessen them. Which is another reason why companies arm their workers.

the year is now 2049, and things have not gotten any better, in fact things have gotten even more tense, but will things REALLY remain unchanged?

* * *

"Ted get the hell up"

15-year-old Ted Wiggins woke up to the sound of his frustrated mother waking him up/scaring the shit out of him. "You're gonna be late for work, and if you are you're gonna get us all arrested" she said snatching away the bed covers. Ted woke up shivering "hurry, I wrapped your breakfast in a burrito, now GO!". The boy obeyed his mother, he rushed to his closet skipped shower, and groming (it's just chopping it's not like he had to give any kind of profectional image) he just threw on his clothes, put on his shoes, grabbed his burrito, his supplies kissed his mother goodbye, and ran out the door.

Despite the fact that he was forced working here, he hated it, he wasn't very happy about chopping down trees, which he thought was wrong and all, but he wasn't gonna risk getting arrested, or killed over it. He arrived with ten seconds to spare, "sorry, am almost late for work I forgot to change my alarm clock" he said. "Excuses, excuses. You're lucky today Teddy cues I don't really feel like hitting anyone, but next time that you are late, I swear to god, I give you the beating of a life time" his boss O'hare said to him "NOW GET TO WORK!" he said pointing at the forest. "At least he didn't hit this time" Ted said to himself hopping that no one heard him.

Personally just most of the young workers, we felt frustrated that he was legally forced into the worlds shittiest job, with a dick that beats people up if they are almost late as a boss. O'hare is always so understanding to all the adult workers, but he is very aggressive, and brutal towards all the teen workers. But this was his assigned timber company he was assigned to work at so he couldn't complain. Especially since he was so young. The part he hated most about his job was the attacks, he wasn't very content on having to kill people, even if they are trying to kill him. They are still people, who are just trying to rebel. Maybe not in the best way, but he still wasn't too happy about hurting them. He actually has to hold back his tears during attacks, and he always closes his eyes before he shoots. It takes him two hours to tell himself that this is just self defence, and that they are trying to hurt him.

Today Ted's job was just to put yellow tape on the tallest trees he can find for the next three hours, he didn't need to do any actual chopping this time. He still didn't like it the woods sometimes scared him. It scared him to go into the deepest parts of the forest just to look for the tallest trees, every other days he would stay in the closest part to the building, but today they made him go to the deepest part of the forest. You know if O'hare is your boss, you are a teen worker, and he asks you to do something. You do it. Or else you will be going through a whole world of hell.

Ted went to the deepest part, still a bit scared. He saw that the deepest part had the most trees, and very few stumps, this took away his anxiety, seeing the nice scenery he sees. The government made Ted, and his family move closer to were he was assingned to work when Ted was twelve. Once coming late to work, but since the government understood that this was only his first day, and his first mistake, they decided not to arrest him. Ever since then O'hare has been a bit extra violent, towards Ted.

The boy walked alone in the woods, loving the scenery. He didn't really want these to be cut down, but if he didn't put the tape, he would get his ass kicked terribly. Ted regretfullygot to work.


End file.
